


Christmas shopping with the Fam

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Lights, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Smut, F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The fam meet  Jennifer and River in a London shopping mall whilst they are Christmas shopping.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

'Welcome to Oxford Street shopping centre.' Thirteen said to the fam as they walked into the centre which was heaving with people all busy doing last minute Christmas shopping. All the shops were busy with people shopping and children running around to see Santa in his grotto. 'Come on then fam, we have a lot to do and...' She broke off when she noticed a woman with dark chestnut gold coloured curls brushing an expensive black coat as she turned so the Doctor could see her face. A crystal crown rested on her forehead as she turned back in the direction of where the cafe was. 'Come on then let's get a drink at that cafe.' They walked into the cafe that smelt of freshly ground coffee and freshly cooked bread. Thirteen looked around before spotted the woman sat by a window seat with bags of shopping by her feet. Thirteen came up to her. 'Is this seat taken?' She asked as the woman looked at her.

'My mother is just coming. Sorry.' She said as Thirteen began to walk off. 'Wait.'

'Yes?' 

'Doctor? Is that really you?' She asked as Thirteen smiled.

'Hello darling.' She said as they hugged. 'My you have gotten so beautiful.' Thirteen said as River cleared her throat behind them.

'Mother can you believe it?' Jennifer asked looking at River.

'No. It suits you sweetie.' River said. 'Come and join us. Jennifer get that chair from the table to your left. There's a good girl.' Jennifer looked at her before noticing Graham, Yaz and Ryan looking at her as she glared at them before going to sit down again.

'Some creeps keep starting at us. Do you want me to get Laz?' She asked as Thirteen looked at the group.

'No, those are my fam.' Thirteen said as Jennifer raised her eyebrow in confusion as Thirteen called them over to her as they came to see her. 'Fam this is my wife Professor River Song and our daughter Miss Jennifer Nikolaenva Song.'

'Hi.' Graham said looking at them. 'I am Graham and this is Yaz and my grandson Ryan.' 'Your grandson?' Jennifer asked looking at them over her cup before putting it down again. 'Well, I must be getting on. I need to be back at the Honoured.' The Doctor watched her go before looking at her fam before sighing as she looked at River.


	2. A secret meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz has been sent by the Doctor to follow Jennifer to see what she is really up to and isn't prepared for what she sees.

The streets were busier than the shopping centre as Yaz walked through the streets as she kept looking around for Jennifer. She came towards the park where the Winter Wonderland were being held as she noticed Jennifer sat on a bench looking at the decorations as the lights twinkled in the setting sun. Yaz noticed a man walk towards Jennifer who stood up to greet him before placing a kiss on his cheek as she turned to look around before they walked off. Yaz followed but kept a close distance away from them as they headed to a rather impressive house as the man opened the door before leading her inside and closing the door. Yaz walked to the window of the house as she crouched down before listening to the conversation inside.

'You finally got away from the shops?' Came the male voice as Yaz peeped in through the window to see him getting two glasses out of the cupboard as Jennifer sat on the sofa with her feet resting on the sofa with the dog resting on her lap. 

'I needed to. The crowd was a nightmare.' Jennifer said taking the glass from him as he came to join her. 'What does uncle Randolph think about all this?'

'To be honest he doesn't know yet.' The man said. 'I promise I will tell him after Christmas but you know this is the first Christmas without mother, your aunt.' 

'I get that.' Jennifer said. 'I just want this to be above board. Not that I enjoy all this sneaking about.' Jennifer said before looking at him. 'So what do you want to do now?' She asked. 'We can watch a movie or grab a pizza.' 'Not really.' Joseph said. 'Then what?' 'I just want to fuck you.' He said as he took her hand as they walked upstairs to his room as she sat on his bed before he joined her on it.


	3. Jennifer and River's argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and River clash over her secret meetings and love affair with her own cousin.

Jennifer came home after being gone for so long as she opened the door before going across to the living room when she heard someone behind her. Turning around she noticed River sat in the chair looking at her with the laptop across her lap as she got her cup of coffee before speaking. 

'Did you have a nice time at the Honoured?' She asked as Jennifer looked at her. 

'Busy as always.' Jennifer said before coming to sit down on the sofa opposite her mother. 

'So, why did Yaz see you with Joseph then?' River asked as Jennifer realised she had been caught out. 'Why did you lie to me Jennifer?' 

'You would have said no otherwise.' Jennifer said as she stood up before going to the drink cabinet and got out two drinks. ‘You best be telling the truth about what I am going to ask you.’ River said as Jennifer poured herself a double brandy. ‘Are you sleeping with your own cousin?’ ‘No.’ Jennifer said before downing the brandy before taking the glass into the kitchen and heading off to bed as River shook her head.


End file.
